


Daughter Mine|Larry Stylinson

by MarvelWeirdo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelWeirdo/pseuds/MarvelWeirdo
Summary: Love at first sight.Some think its fake, but others think it’s real. Harry and Louis met on the X Factor, and it was love at first sight. Post X Factor their band started getting mainstream, which also caused Louis and Harry’s management to attempt to suppress their relationship. In attempt to keep Modest Management from destroying their relationship they make the impulsive decision to adopt a child.Christi was only three when her parents were killed in a tragic car accident, post-accident she was sent to an orphanage where she stayed for six months before getting adopted by Harry and Louis. Horrified, Modest Management made the decision to hide Christi from the world. Instead of being known as Christi Tomlinson-Styles she was known as Christi Cade among her school in a small town in Northern California where she was seen living with her perfect family. People didn’t know of how every few months when she went to her “Relatives” she was in reality trying to spend as much time with her Fathers as possible before Modest rips her back into her fake world of pretend.
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Impulsive: Actuated or swayed by emotional or involuntary impulses  
Love at first sight.  
Some think its fake, but others think it’s real. Harry and Louis met on the X Factor, and it was love at first sight. Post X Factor their band started getting mainstream, which also caused Louis and Harry’s management to attempt to suppress their relationship. In attempt to keep Modest Management from destroying their relationship they make the impulsive decision to adopt a child.  
Christi was only three when her parents were killed in a tragic car accident, post-accident she was sent to an orphanage where she stayed for six months before getting adopted by Harry and Louis. Horrified, Modest Management made the decision to hide Christi from the world. Instead of being known as Christi Tomlinson-Styles she was known as Christi Cade among her school in a small town in Northern California where she was seen living with her perfect family. People didn’t know of how every few months when she went to her “Relatives” she was in reality trying to spend as much time with her Fathers as possible before Modest rips her back into her fake world of pretend.  
Throughout the years Christi, Louis, and Harry face hardships that no normal family would face. And despite the bumps in the road they always seem to make it out alive.


	2. Chapter 1

June 20th, 2011

““You can’t do that! We can’t just- we can date whoever we want!” 

“I’m sorry but you can’t date Harry” Simon explained monotonously. 

“Why not?” 

“Because that would ruin your image, imagine two boy band members gay? The public would despise you two, it would ruin the other boys’ careers, and not to mention you would ruin the appeal of the young girls that are currently keeping you afloat.” 

“I don’t want to be known as a womanizer for the rest of my life-” Harry cut in lowly stepping forward from behind Louis. “- I want to spend my life with Louis,” The young boy continued eyes downcast toward the ground while wrapping one of his long lanky arms around the small older boy, receiving a fond gaze in return. 

“I’m sorry boys there is nothing I can do about this,” 

“What do you mean there is nothing you can do about this-” Louis exclaimed agitated, “You own the fooking management company, arsehole” 

“Louis! Watch your language. And for your information, I will not have two openly gay boys in this band! Do you understand?!” Simon boomed, suddenly taking on a very defensive stance, as if trying to protect himself from something.

“Just to clarify, I uh don’t really give my sexuality a label; I kind of just like whoever I like,” Harry quickly clarified, getting a stony glare from Simon and a soft gaze from Louis. 

“That is not important currently, this is about your career choices. If you end up not working out, think about what the –“ Simon began before getting cut off by Louis. “It IS important, this currently isn’t about what would happen if we were to breakup – which we won’t – this is about now. I want to be able to freely date Harry, is that too much to ask?”

“Yes! Yes, it is because that would make you both gay!” 

“What is so wrong with being gay?” Louis asked intrigued, “Yeah,” mumbled Harry beside him. 

“Because– it just won’t- it would be bad for my image - our image. Now I have had enough with this conversation, get out while I think of a solution.” Simon stuttered; he was at a loss for words. 

“A solution to our relationship?” Asked Harry his heart sinking to his stomach, he had a bad feeling about this. 

“Yes,” 

“We don’t need a solution I like us just the way we are,” Harry informed the man. 

“Well you’re getting one” 

Harry opened his mouth to give a response but closed once he saw the defeated look on Louis’ face as he gently grabbed Harry’s arm and began to slowly lead him out of the room. “Wait, we’re not giving up, are we?” Harry lowly whispered, “Lou, Louis – please don’t tell me you’ve given up,” Harry stopped dead in his tracks as the older boy failed to respond, realizing that the 19 year old had really given up. He felt his heart shatter as tears welled up in his eyes. Louis could feel the young boy’s heart breaking from behind him, he spun around giving Harry a tearful glance of pity and sadness, taking in the heartbroken look on the young boy’s face before darting out of the room in tears. 

Harry surprised from the sudden action stood there is shock for a few moments before tears began streaming down his face. He turned and gave one last pleading look towards Simon only to gain a shake of denial in return before briskly walking out of the room as a loud sob escaped his lips. 

Wandering down the hallway of the recording studio he passed by the men’s bathroom when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He could hear faint sobs coming from the other side of the door, and he hated to admit it but he recognized these sobs – though he wished he couldn’t – and couldn’t help himself as he swung the door open to find his love curled up on the floor in a fit of sobs. Tears slide down from the eyes that were usually so full of life and happiness only to be filled with sadness and despair. It killed him to see Louis like this, the soft lips that he would steal secret pecks from throughout the day, trembled in attempt to keep in the sobs, despite all this Harry couldn’t keep himself from thinking about how beautiful Louis always looked.   
Stepping into the small bathroom Harry slowly lowered himself next to Louis wrapping his arms around the other boys shaking frame. Louis quickly grabbed Harry’s arm as Harry nuzzled his face into Louis’ neck, his curls lightly tickling Louis. Louis’ sobs subsided while lying in Harry’s arms till only faint sniffling and the occasional tear that slides down his cheek. “What do we do now?” Harry asked almost inaudible as he fumbled with Louis’ fingers.  
“We figure out a way to keep us together,” Louis stated his voice shaky. 

“And if we don’t?” 

“We will.” He stated firmly

“How far are you willing to go Lou?” Harry timidly asks.

“I will go as far as I can if it means I can love you for the rest of my life,” 

“Promise?”

“Promise”

“I love you Lou”

“I love you too Hazza, to the end of the galaxy and back” 

“That’s not how it goes!” Harry giggled

“That’s how it goes in my book,” Louis smiled looking up at Harry before placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Since when did you learn to write?” Giggled Harry, smiling down at the beaming Louis.

“Harry!” Louis exclaimed, before they both burst into a fit of laughter only to end it with a sweet kiss. 

“I will go as far as I can if it means I can love you for the rest of my life” 

What if we went too far?  
*  
July 5th, 2011

“Christi Cade, do you agree to have Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson as your legal guardians? Remember this is a very important decision.” The Judge asked the young girl even though she had already been asked this question multiple times by multiple people.

“Yup!” She exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down in her chair. 

“Good” the Judge replied smiling softly at the little girl

“I do” Replied Louis with a soft smile on his face as watched as the little girl looked up at him at the mention of his name. 

“And finally, do you Harry Edward Styles take Christi Cade as your legal child?” The Judge turned her attention to Harry as he eagerly replied with a quick yes, intertwining one of his hands with Louis’ and the other wrapped around Christi’s shoulders.   
“Well then, I can now pronounce you as the legal guardians of Christi Cade” The Judge beamed clearly happy with not having to deal with divorce cases at the moment – and happy for the new family of course. 

Loud cheering from the three boys behind them echoed through the court room as Louis leaned in towards Harry and whispered “As far as I can, if it means I can love you for the rest of my life” before looking over at Christi and giving her a sweet kiss upon her head as she giggled, making Louis smile sweetly at her adorable behavior. 

I quite like this Thought Harry

Then we will have to find a way to fix it 

*  
Hi my lovely readers! Weirdo here, and I would like to welcome you to my new book. And I would also like to clarify some things. Now I obviously don’t know what Harry or Louis’ sexuality is, but for the sake of this book Louis will be Bisexual and Harry will not have a label only for the story of course for I don’t know their sexuality. Also this is my first time using Ao3 I have always mainly used wattpad so I apologize is anything is weird or off.


	3. Chapter 3

July 12, 2011

“Dinner’s ready!” 

The loud stampede of people running down the stairs sounded through the house as the boys quickly stumbled towards the dinner table. Sitting down Harry and Louis turned their attention towards Christi and helping her get up onto the chair. Bending down Harry lifted Christi up and helped her situate herself on the two extra pillows that helped her see over the table. As soon as she sat down, she haphazardly grabbed her small plastic utensils and started shoveling mashed potatoes into her mouth, before looking up and grinning at the boy as he stared down at her with a fond smile. You see the boys decided to spend a few days at the Twist family household while they all tried to figure out how to tell Simon and management that Harry and Louis decided to adopt an adorable little girl – not that they were complaining – and ultimately just decided to let them figure it out on their own. 

“Uh Mrs. Twist? Do you mind if I just put the soup into a cup? I have a slight fear of spoons…” Liam asked awkwardly looking down at his plate.

“Of course, here let me take this,” Anne replied picking up the bowl of soup and made her way to the kitchen. Snickers sounded through the room as Anne exited the dining room, Liam gave the rest of the boys a harsh glare in return. 

“Still can’t believe you have a fear of spoons!” Snickered Louis, as he stuck a piece of asparagus on his fork attempting to get Christi to eat some of the green vegetable. 

“Well you have a hatred for avocados,” Liam countered, as he watched Christi timidly eat the small piece of asparagus off Louis’ fork before returning to her beloved mashed potatoes as Louis shoveled bits of chicken and asparagus into his mouth. 

“I mean it’s common to dislike certain foods, but to have a fear of a metal utensil? Now that my friend is another level” Louis pointed out, as Liam grumbled in protest before accepting defeat as the other boys laughed at his reaction. 

“I don’t mean to kill the mood or anything but when should we head back to London? We have to be in the studio soon and I would think that were going to go a bit early to get settled.” Asked Zayn

“Good question, what do you think lads?” Louis said “I say we go back next week, Simon said we should be staying in a hotel until we can find a place to live-“ Harry began “Plus it will give us time to hopefully get Christi settled before we have to go the studio and record, maybe get her in to daycare or find a school or something,” Finished Harry, 

“What do you think of that lads?” said Niall, as a chorus of agreements sounded through the room. 

“Alrightly then so we leave next week, what shall we do with the remaining week?” Asked Liam

“Probably just chill, enjoy not having to do anything before we have to go and record for god knows how long, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle it,” exclaimed Louis, 

“Why? Cause her majesty is much to fragile to work long hours?” teased Zayn 

“No! I just need my beauty sleep and unlike you slobs me and Christi have standards.” Louis huffed, crossing his arms over his chest in a pouty fashion. 

“what does Christi have to do with the fact that you are unable to work long hours?” questioned Zayn

“Well I have to be a good dad, don’t I? make sure to spend time with my daughter, I’m sure she would miss me dearly” Reasoned Louis, “Isn’t that right Chris?” 

“Um actually Nana said if needed she could take care of me while you guys are singing or whatever you’re doing, right Nana?” Christi innocently replied while looking at Anne, “Why of course darling,” Anne replied as Louis huffed in annoyance mumbling a small ‘traitor’ while the other boys chuckled. 

Christi, having eaten enough, somehow crawled her way onto Harry’s lap and snuggled into his shoulder as he carefully adjusted Christi so she would sit comfortably on his lap. Sighing contently Harry placed a quick loving peck on the crown of her head before returning to his food. 

How?

*

July 12, 2011

Later that day

To put in simply, the living room was a mess. Bags of chips littered the floor and coffee table, half empty cans of soda strewn around any flat empty space that was available, And a giant bowl of popcorn placed carefully on Niall’s lap, half tipped over and spilling over the floor. Though despite the mess, the group of teens – and one toddler – were all huddled on the Twist family’s sofa in a quite adorable manner. Louis’ head was resting on one of the arms of the sofa with Harry snuggled into his neck, Christi was sprawled across the two boys with a teddy bear pulled tightly to her chest. Niall was in the middle with his arms sprawled out onto Harry and Liam’s chest with his head leaning back on the cushion drool dribbling out of his mouth. On Niall’s right laid Zayn with Liam on top of him both snuggled tightly in each other’s arms. All while the credits of the Little mermaid played in the background, it truly was quite a sight. 

This is how Gemma and Anne found them three hours after dinner and couldn’t resist snapping a few photos of the adorable sight. And in that moment, life seemed so simple, so happy, so calm. 

Little did they know what awaited them, in the great unknown. 

I guess we should start with our problems *Chuckles* we’ve been avoiding this topic for years

*

Hi my dears! This was more of a filler chapter than anything, but I thought it was pretty cute, please don’t forget to comment, whether critic/constructive criticism (Please no hate) Or just anything in general, it shows me that you guys are enjoying and the story and quite frankly it keeps me motivated.   
<3


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon gets homophobic

July 20, 2011

“We’ll be home soon baby, okay? Miss Izzy is gonna take care of you,” Christi nodded at her mother’s words, before her mother turned her attention towards the high schooler standing politely behind her.

“Love ya Darling, we’ll see you soon kay?” Christi’s father said while placing a gentle kiss of her forehead. Smiling goofily, Christi received another kiss on the cheek from her mum along with a small ‘love you’ before they walked out the door. 

Christi turned to Izzy as she grabbed the little girl’s hand and began to lead her towards the living room before the realization dawned on her, they shouldn’t have left she quickly spun around and attempted to open the door with her small hands. Tears stained her cheeks are she screamed “Wait, Mummy! No, you can’t leave! Mummy! Daddy!” 

Christi wake up 

Christi baby please wake up 

Christi **wake up**

Christi sprung up into a sitting position with tears still streaming down her cheeks. Gripping onto Harry’s torso curling into him while sobbing. 

“Shhh, baby what’s wrong,” Louis cooed from behind her, rubbing the nape of her neck and back in a comforting manner while Harry held her close to him. 

“Mummy- “She hiccupped between her sobs “went away, I- I tried to stop her,” She finished before burying her head into Harry’s chest. Harry and Louis shared a quick glance to each other before tending to Christi. 

“Mummy and Daddy are in a better place now Peanut,” Harry cooed quietly into her ear, “Why didn’t they take me with them? If it was better?”

“Well, people here still need you too. And one day, once you grow old and wrinkly-“Louis says as Christi giggles “You will get to see them again”  
“You guys will come too right?” 

“Do you want us too?” 

Christi gasps in shock as she grabs onto Louis “Of course I want you guys to come,” 

“Then I guess we’re coming” Smiled Harry

“Good” Christi mumbled before burrowing her face in Louis’ chest and falling back asleep. Smiling softly at the little girl asleep in his arms Louis placed a small peck of her forehead, before leaning over and giving Harry a kiss, mumbling an ‘I love you’ before going back to sleep as Harry gave him a quick kiss on his nose while mumbling the same words.

And as quickly as they woke up, the small family of three fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms. 

**Yeah, no Shit**  
*

I think I'm getting better at using Ao3????


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flufffffff

July 22, 2011

“Ready?” 

“As I’ll ever be,” 

“Good, let’s go”

The five boys took a deep breath before they took their first steps into studio as their first days of recording. 

Harry re-adjusted Christi’s arm that was around his neck before grabbing Louis’ hand and following the rest of the boys down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway stood the one and only Simon Cowell with the rest of the sound team and management behind him. He had an ominous smile stretched across his face as he watched the boy’s make their way down the hall – of course they weren’t observant enough to notice – having yet to catch sight of the young girl held closely to the curly headed boy. As soon as all five boys (and toddler) came in view his smile faltered, 

“Who’s this?” He asked in a fake polite voice, anger almost slipping off his tongue. 

The boys all gulped and looked at each other before Louis lifted his and Harry’s entwined hands up and shakily said “This is our daughter Christi,” 

Loud gasps filled the room, a producer who was sipping water at the moment coughed and spit all the water out onto Simon’s back in shock, a member of management grabbed their colleague’s shoulder and began whispering in his ear while glancing at the five boys; all while Simon stood there in complete shock. 

He knew that Harry and Louis were very upset about their previous conversation that took place about a month before, but he didn’t think they would go and adopt a little girl! And it was much too late to get rid of her, thought Simon, he could see in their faces that they had already become attached to the little girl; knowing them probably already loved her like their own. And he couldn’t have this oh no, no this wasn’t going to work. 

But all he did was give a strained smile and ordered “That’s nice, please go down to recording room six – there we shall start going over the songs and hopefully begin recording,” 

And all the boys nodded and started making their way down to recording room six. Grimacing, Simon spun around to face his team and said,

“Here’s what we’re going to do about those fags and their daughter – “

Please watch your language Pumpkin  
*

July 22, 2011

Later that day 

After a long day of recording, discussing and making changes to the music all while trying to keep the five teenage boys in line – which was a difficult task I should add – the entire crew breathed a sigh of relief as the five boys left the studio a buzz with excitement and the toddler out cold after a long tiring day of watching Blues Clues. 

But they couldn’t rest for long, for Simon needed to deal with the young family of three; and fast. And before they knew it the crew were dragging their feet into the meeting room, seeing what would await them. 

Sorry…  
*

July 22, 2011

Elsewhere 

“Niall, That’s a horrible idea,”

“Pleeeaaase, it would be really funny!” Begged Niall as Liam and Zayn gave each other an exasperated look. 

“Niall, telling Christi to ask Harry what sex is – is a horrible idea” Grumbled Liam, 

“Oh but please-“Niall began again before getting interrupted by a “’Oh but please’ what?” from a certain blue eyed boy. 

Niall whipped around to come face to face with Louis standing behind him with a smirk on his face, leaning in towards Niall he whispered tauntingly “Oh but what?” 

“Oh- uh nothing, yeah I was just asking Liam if I could eat his- eat his uh, TURTLE! Yeah that was it, turtle.” Niall stuttered face turning red as a cherry. 

Louis burst out laughing “Oh my god Niall, you should see your face-“ Louis’ tummy began to hurt from laughing so hard “It’s as red as a tomato!” 

Fuming, Niall turned away from Louis and began pouting. “Aww is little Nialler embarrassed?” Louis asked while giving Niall a brotherly side hug. Still pouting Niall shook his head and tried to turn away from Louis before he was stopped by Zayn and Liam joining in on the hug. And before he knew it small arms wrapped around his leg, carrying giggles as it went. 

“Group hug!” Cheered Christi, as she squeezed Niall’s leg harder than he believed the little girl was capable of. 

“How ‘bout now?” Asked Louis, and before Niall could answer they were a of a sudden splashed with cold water. Everyone separated slightly and looked around before spotting the culprit, with his curls all amok and a cheeky, mischievous grin.   
Laughter burst out among the group, as the little toddler ran over to Harry’s legs and reached her arms up to go up. Smiling fondly Harry picked her up and placed her on his hip as he watched his friends (and boyfriend) drenched in water roll around on the ground laughing. 

It was a good day.

Anyhow, how should we start?  
*


End file.
